The Weakest Link
by Yami Bakura's Wife
Summary: Hehehe...a cheap re-make of the Weakest Link...it's in script formation, and it's an author insert (because you need a host!) but STILL read it anyway! WARNING: You will laugh yourself silly...you have been warned.
1. Uh chapter 1

Jeshi: I don't own the Weakest Link! ^.^ Or the Mario characters at all…though I DO have a lot of Mario games…@.@… anyway, let's get started shall we? We will start with….Yoshi!

Yoshi: Yoshi!! ^-^

Jeshi: _ It's BANK, you idiot…

Yoshi: Yoshi-yoshi!! ^-^

Jeshi: Okay, now you don't get the bank…besides, you don't even have money TO bank!! -_-;

Yoshi: Yoshi! ^-^

Jeshi: Okay, Yoshi…What colour of dress is Princess Toadstool wearing?

Yoshi: O_O….Yoshi!! ^-^

Jeshi: WRONG! Mario!

Mario: Mama mia!! O_O….

Jeshi: O-O….okay….what is-

Luigi: BANK!

Jeshi: NOT YET!! * **turns back to Mario** What is Bowser's father's name?

Bowser: Like HE'S going to know!

Mario: Why, I do believe it was Morton, hence his child's name, MORTON KOOPA **JR…**

Jeshi: Correct indeedy! ^.^

Bowser: O_O

Mario: O_O…I was guessing…

Jeshi: Luigi!

Luigi: O_O………………………………...........................................

Jeshi: O-o….LUIGI…

Luigi: O_O………………………………...........................................

Jeshi: O-o? Aren't you going to bank?

Luigi: Um…um….BLUE!! O_O!

Jeshi: O-O!?…no….no that's not it…anyway…what do the green mushrooms do to benefit you and Mario?

Luigi: O_O….purple?

Jeshi: * No…

Luigi: Damn…

Jeshi: Iggy!

Iggy: Bank!!

Jeshi: -_-; Iggy, you have no money to bank…

Iggy: O_o? Why not?!

Jeshi: Because Luigi got the question wrong, so you lost all the money you had…

Iggy: O_O! Damn!! *

Jeshi: Iggy-

Iggy: WHAT?! O_O?!

Jeshi: O-O…I was going to ask the question…

Iggy: Oh..hehehe…okay…^_^;;;

Jeshi: O-o…anyway…What is the name of the kingdom that Princess Daisy rules over?

Iggy: Um….Some place? O_o

Jeshi: Correct!

Everyone: O_O?!

Mario: HOW is that right? O_o

Jeshi: ^.^ I'll accept that answer because it starts with an 's' and that's all that matters! Even though the correct answer is indeed Sarahsland. (Oh, dear, I DO hope I spelled that right! ^.^)

Luigi: O_O…that still doesn't make sense..

Jeshi: Silence, mortal!

Luigi: O_O!?

Jeshi: Princess Toadstool, aka…PEACH!!

Peach: O_o?!!? What?!

Jeshi: IT'S BANK!! WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE GET THAT?!

Iggy: **I** had it, but SOMEONE *glares at Luigi* had to get the question wrong!!!

Jeshi: ANYWAY!! Peach! Is Mario wearing pants?

Peach: Yes.

Jeshi: Incorrect, he is wearing overalls.

Everyone: O_O!?

Peach: WHAT?! Overalls **ARE** pants!! *

Jeshi: Nope, they are OVERALLS, that's why the names are different.

Iggy: I can't believe this!! After all that hard answering, my points are lost AGAIN!! *

Jeshi: *rolls eyes* Whatever, Iggy. TOAD!

Toad: *jumps like…6 feet* ACK!! What????? 

Jeshi: Heheheh…nothing, I just wanted to do that…*snickers*

Mario: HEY! Don't you do that to Toad! _

Peach: Yeah, he's our friend! _

Luigi: You pick on our friends, then you pick on ALL of us!! _

Jeshi: *twiddles fingers* -_-; Very well, then. ::ahem::…Mario, you're extremely short and I'm amazed that you can actually jump, Princess Toadstool…you MUST be anorexic, I mean, look at you!! You have NO fat/muscle/whatever is supposed to be there that isn't on your waist!! And Luigi…*turns to Mario* OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HIS BROTHER!!!!

Mario, Luigi, Peach: * **eyes twitching**

Jeshi: ^.^ What? You DID say that if I picked on one of ya, I picked on all of ya! Anyways….TOAD! ^.^

Toad: WHAT?! *jumps again*

Jeshi: Nothing…but you get free 500 points just for jumping like that…Larry!

Larry: What?? O_o

Jeshi: It's bank, sweetie! Heehee, silly Larry! ^.^

Everyone: O_O?

Larry: O_o…ohhh..okay..bank! ^_^

Jeshi: Yes! You now get the bank! *glares at everyone* YOU SHOULD ALL LEARN FROM LITTLE LARRY RIGHT HERE!! *points at Larry*

Larry: ^_^

Jeshi: -_-; Anyway…what colour is Yoshi? *points at Yoshi across the room*

Larry: *sighs boringly* I dunno…ugly?

Jeshi: Correct!

Everyone: O_O?!

Jeshi: WHAT?! I would have accepted green also!! ^.^ Anyway…Roy!

Roy: WHAT DO YOU WANT?!

Jeshi: I WANT YOU TO SAY 'BANK', THAT'S WHAT!!! _

Roy: _……

Jeshi: _……

Roy: _…….BANK….

Jeshi: Good! ^.^ Damn good! NOW…_…Exactly how smart IS Ludwig?

Roy: _ I don't know! Why should I care?

Jeshi: CORRECT! Why should any of us care?! He's smarter than all of us!! ^.^

Ludwig: -_-; Flattery will get you nowhere with me.

Jeshi: *smirks* O-o…Ludwig, your hair is SO perfect, might I add! ^.^ However do you keep it like that? 

Ludwig: ^_^ Oh, well I just-HEY!!! *

Jeshi: *is proud of herself* ^.^ Heehee!! Everyone wants me dead! *points at Mario, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi who is now growling at her* ::ahem::…Lemmy!

Lemmy: Bank?

Jeshi: Yes! ^.^ Anyway…what colour is bread?

Lemmy: White? O_o?

Jeshi: Correct! Bowser!

Bowser: _…bank…

Jeshi: Yeppers! ^.^ Now, what colour is the moon?

Bowser: White?

Jeshi: Incorrect! It's 3:00pm! There is no moon out! ^.^

Bowser: _…..

Jeshi: Ludwig!

Ludwig: Yes?

Jeshi: _ It's BANK…

Ludwig: If I am not mistaken, which I indeed think I am not, my father had incorrectly answered the question he had been asked. Which would result in me having no money TO bank anyway.

Jeshi: O-O….yeah…just what I was goin' to say….anyway…Where's Waldo? 

Ludwig: -_- There is no one by the name of Waldo in either the Mario cartoon show, or in the adventure books…but if I were to take a wild guess, I'd have to say that funny looking man over down yonder. *points at the man walking around with a stupid red and white striped hat and shirt, obviously being Waldo from the 'Where's Waldo' books..which I do not own…*

Jeshi: O-O…um…correct…Wendy?

Wendy: ^_^ Bank.

Jeshi: ^.^ Yes, bank! Anyway…Wendy, what colour is chocolate pudding?

Wendy: Brown?

Jeshi: Incorrect, the correct answer was 'chocolate' of course! And it IS a colour! ^.^

Wendy: WHAT?! That can't be right!! That's wrong, I had it right!

Jeshi: O-o..uh…no…you had it wrong…

Wendy: NO NO NOOOO!! I was right!! _

Jeshi: You answered INCORRECTLY, therefore, you are WRONG! _

Wendy: NO NO NO!!! DADDY-DADDY-DADDY!! SHE'S NOT BEING FAIIIRRR!!!!! 

Bowser: _ *glares at Jeshi* ** IS THAT SO?!!? HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY WENDY LIKE THAT!!!!! ***releases a chain chomp on Jeshi and runs after her also*

Jeshi: O.O!!!! OH SHIT!!!! *throws all of her question cards in the air and runs like hell* OH-BY-THE-WAY-TOAD-IS-THE-WEAKEST-LINK-FOR-THE-NIGHT-AND-WHY?-BECAUSE-HE'S-GOTTEN-ME-INTO-TROUBLE-WITH-4-PEOPLE-AND-NOW-I'M-IN-EVEN-**MORE**-TROUBLE-AS-WE-SPEAK!!!!!  


I'm also VERY sorry for any out of character-ness and the script formation like thing…I mean, honestly, I really can't write the Weakest Link with sentence and paragraphs!! XD….and for you people who don't like author inserts…screw you! I HAD to insert myself to answer the questions, because I wanted Toad to be a player…though he's gone now…and would YOU leave a Boo in charge?! Or a Goomba for that matter?! LOL!! ^.^ buh-byeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! And don't forget to review! ^_6


	2. the next chapter which is 2

Jeshi: And now we are back to the Weakest Link..which I do not own…nor do I own Mario…but I have the games, and I am your wonderful author! Yes…in case I confused anyone….I, Jeshi, am the author also known as "Yami Bakura's Wife"…but Jeshi is my nickname…or Jeshi-chan…anyway….

Morton: *comes running in* HEY!! You forgot to add me in the story!! *

Jeshi: Aww…sorry, Morton…if you'd like, you can be the one who gives out the wonderful prizes!! ^.^

Morton: O_o?! There's prizes in the Weakest Link?

Jeshi: ^.^ There is now!…and now……..YOSHI!!

Yoshi: Yoshi!! ^-^

Jeshi: _…Okay, you lost the bank, not that you had one to begin with…and you don't even get to try the question…

Yoshi: Yoshi find fun! YOSHI!! ^-^

Jeshi: *rolls eyes* Yes…Mario!

Mario: Bank!! ^_^

Jeshi: _……no……no, there is no money to bank….

Mario: Oh yeah…*

Jeshi: If you were in a race, and you passed the person who was in second, what place are you in?

Mario: First!

Jeshi: Incorrect..you have just taken the place of the person who was in second..you have taken SECOND place..Luigi!

Luigi: BANK!! WHOOOO!! ^_^

Jeshi: * No no no NO!….I'm losing my patience now….Luigi, what colour is Mario's shirt?

Luigi: Red! O_O…no wait..BLUE!…Red….blue! Red…blue!….red…blue!! AGHHHHHHHHH!! WHICH ONE??!?

Jeshi: Hehehehe..it was a trick question…you have answered incorrectly. Iggy!

Iggy: What now? O_O…

Jeshi: Which of your brothers are you most commonly mistaken for?

Iggy: Um…Lemmy?

Jeshi: Correct indeed. Peach?

Peach: Bank?

Jeshi: YES!! THANK YOU!!! For that, you don't have to answer the question, and you get the points for free, which go DIRECTLY TO THE BANK SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO BANK IT!! *sighs of relief*

Peach: O_O..that was easy!! ^_^

Jeshi: Larry!

Larry: ….yes?

Jeshi: u.u..I'll accept it, seeing as how you have no money to bank…

Larry: oh, okay…

Jeshi: Anyway…does acid rain kill people?

Larry: Uh…yes?

Jeshi: Correct! ^.^ Roy!

Roy: BANK!! *

Jeshi: Yay! ^.^ You get an easy question!! What is Mario's name?

Roy: Mario.

Jeshi: Yes! Lemmy!

Lemmy: Bank?

Jeshi: YES, YES YES!!!!!!! *turns to Mario, Luigi and Yoshi* See? Why can't you learn from the koopas? Such good influences!! ^.^

Everyone: *BIG sweatdrops*

Jeshi: Lemmy, how much does Morton talk?

Lemmy: Um…enough to make you fall asleep…

Jeshi: O-o?….I'll accept it..you ARE his brother…

Mario: HEY!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!

Jeshi: O-o?! What do you mean??

Mario: You're letting them answer everything right!!

Jeshi: No I'm not!! *sticks tongue out* Princess Toadstool got one right, no thanks to you!!

Bowser: Finely said.

Jeshi: WHOO!! SOMEONE AGREES WITH ME! FREE POINTS TO BOWSER!! ^.^

Bowser: HAHA! ^_^

Mario: *face turns a purplish-red from anger*

Jeshi: Ludwig! ^.^

Ludwig: If you are still holding onto those points for us, I would like to bank them.

Jeshi: Good for you for asking! ^.^ And now…what was Mario's first original name that was given to him by Nintendo?

Ludwig: "Jump Man."

Jeshi: Isn't he the smartest? ^.^

Wendy: What kind of name is that?!

Jeshi: _ I don't know…what kind of name is 'WENDY'?!

Wendy: O_O…DADDY-DADDY-DADDY!!! SHE MADE FUN OF MY NAME!!

Bowser: **EXCUSE ME, YOU!! I'M THE ONE WHO NAMED MY DAUGHTER, YOU SHOW RESPECT, OR BETTER YET…I'LL SHOW YOU…..***runs off and gets his clown (author shudders as she writes 'clown' for she has a BIG clown phobia) helicopter thingy-ma-doo-er…*

Jeshi: O-O!?!!? DAMMIT!! ** WHY must I do that?! I talk too much, and THEN look what happens!!!!!! WHY CAN'T I JUST KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT FOR ONCE!? *runs* MORTON, YOU'RE IN CHARGE!!!

Morton: O_O?! Really? Me??? She means me, Morton Koopa Jr.?? The one and only Morton Koopa Jr….the one who was only going to help give out prizes, I'M in charge? She put the responsibility in my hands-

Everyone: **YES!!** ****

Luigi: * There's really no difference as to WHO we have as our host/hostess…they BOTH talk too much!!

Roy: It's a very sad thing to admit…but…yes!!*


	3. The Last and Crappy chapter 3

Morton: And noooowwwww…we're back!! And with a NEW and wonderful host!! MORTON KOOPA JR.!! ^_^ 

Jeshi: A LITTLE HELP HERE!!! * *still running from Bowser*

Morton: O_O…Jeshi!! What do I do????

Jeshi: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM MARIO!! MORTON, BOWSER'S OUT OF THE GAME, OKIES?

Morton: Okies! ^_^ So..now what?

Jeshi: JUST HOST THE DAMN GAME!! *

Morton: RIGHTO!! ^_^ Okay, this round is worth all the beans, you got it? One wrong answer and you're OUTTA the game! Got it?

Luigi: O_O! But that's not how the Weakest Link is played!!

Morton: WELL, I, the great Morton was put in charge, so **I **get to decide how the game is now played! ^_^ And **I **say that if you mess up on one question, you're OUT! GONE, KA-PUT! GOOD-BYEEE!! AU REVOIR! SAYANORA! JA NE-

Everyone: **SHUT UP!! ****

Mario: @_@ I've got a headache…

Ludwig: -_-; You see what I have to live with?

Morton: Enough talk!!

Everyone: *sweat drops*

Morton: O_o?! WHAT?! Was it something I said? ANYWAY!! The first on our little list of people is….Yoshi!

Yoshi: YOSHI WANT TO ANSWER!! YOSHI DO!! ^-^

Morton: Okay!!! You stupidly insane dino!! Who is the green and stupid mutt who likes to eat stuff?!

Yoshi: O_o….YOSHI!! ^-^

Morton: That is…correct?!?! O_O!

Everyone: O_O!!!

Morton: Hmph…okay, dino weirdo, you got it this time _..but definitely not NEXT time!! Mario!

Mario: *glares*…BANK…_

Morton: And he BANKS it! Looks like Mario ISN'T a lost cause!! He's finally proven that he can actually BANK something, but can he do it again?! Anyway!! _ Mario, a little problem solving question…what is 7 less than a number?

Mario: _ It's…it's…O_O…um….7 subtract a number??

Morton: NOPE! ^_^ Sorry, Mario…Yooooouuu'rrrreeeee OUTTA HERE!! ^_^

Mario: DAMN!! * *a lakitu flies out of nowhere, hooks Mario with the fishing line and flies away, knocking Mario into things in mid-air*

Morton: Next is Luigi!! Can he avenge his brother's dea-err..I mean..defeat? ^_^

Luigi: Of course I can!! _

Morton: _ Alright then! Then what colour was Mario's tie?

Luigi: O_O?! What?

Morton: -_-; Wrong! Sorry, Luigi, you're out too! BYE!! *Luigi gets sucked down a warp pipe that appears underneath him*

Luigi: DAMMIT!!! O_O!!

Morton: Princess Toadstool!

Peach: O.O!! What?????

Morton: Give a complimentary colour for red!

Peach: O.O!! Um..um…um…orange..red?

Morton: NO!! ^_^ So sorry, PRINCESS! Looks like YOU lose too! =P *Peach is chased out of the stage/game place by a ton of Bullet Bills*

Peach: EEEEEK!! OoO!!

Morton: Okay, Iggy!! ^_^

Iggy: Um..okay….

Morton: How great is your adorable little brother, Morton?

Iggy: _ Actually, he's an annoying pain the ass…

Morton: WRONG!! ^_^ You lose, Iggy! *Charging Chucks run in and push Iggy out the door*

Iggy: HEY, YOU CAN'T DO THIS, I'M YOUR BROTHER!!!!!

Morton: Too bad, I did!! ^_^ Larry!

Larry: O_o? What????

Morton: Peppermint tastes good with?

Larry: O_O..um…chocolate?

Morton: NO!! It actually tastes yucky!! You lose, Larry!

Larry: T_T Not fair, how was **I** supposed to know what you liked and didn't like?

Morton: *rolls eyes* What kind of brother are you?! Don't even take the time to remember your brother's likes and dislikes! Take him away!

Larry: *Mecha Koopas come and walk him out the door* But I have 5 brothers!!!! *

Morton: EXCUSES!! That's all I ever get!! Why won't it end? Why must I work with such insanity?! Why should-

Roy: Why don't you shut up and get on with the questions?!

Morton: YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED FOR TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT!! *

Roy: O_O?! WHAT?! _ You moron!! That doesn't make any sense!!

Yoshi: Yoshi….¬o¬'

Roy: O_O?! WHAT did you say?!

Yoshi: Yoshi say YOU not make sense…'¬.¬

Roy: _ Oh yeah…LOOK WHO'S TALKING!! 

Morton: DISQUALIFICATION!! DISQUALIFICATION!!! ^_^

Roy: _ I'm gonna kick your ass….*Piranha plants follow him to the door*

Morton: Won't we all? Lemmy!

Lemmy: Yeeeessss? _

Morton: Uuuummmm….aha!! In Super Smash Bros. Melee (A/N: I don't own that either) what is Popo and Nana's relationship?

Lemmy: O_O! Um…um…I don't know….

Morton: Wrong! You lose! ^_^

Lemmy: But!! Nintendo never classified if they were brother and sister, cousins, friends or a couple!!! * *falls in a pit of water filled with Rip Van Fish*

Morton: ^_^ Ludwig!

Ludwig: O_o? Yes?

Morton: Hmmm…how good can you speak Japanese?

Ludwig: O_o? I don't know…why?

Morton: Just testing…*flips through a Japanese dictionary* AHA!! ^_^ What does "baka" mean in Japanese?

Ludwig: -_-; Idiot/moron.

Morton: YES!! O_O! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!

Ludwig: *sighs* It's pretty obvious that you'd pick something like that….and we were created by a Japanese person in the first place…

Morton: O_O…Oh yeah…^_^ Wendy!

Wendy: _ Now what?!

Morton: If an apple and a grapefruit rolled down a hill side by side together, which one will fall in a lake first?

Wendy: O_O Um…the grapefruit?

Morton: Nope!! ^_^ I didn't say there was a lake anywhere near there! You lose!

Wendy: * That's cheap!! That's not fair!!

Morton: Sorry, sis! ^_^ My rules ARE my rules after all! *Paratroopas fly away with Wendy*  
Wendy: NOT FAIR!! *

Morton: Now, that leaves just Yoshi and Ludwig! Who will win? Let's see….I guess it'll have to be a tide-breaker now….*stares at them*..and now I have determined a winner!

Ludwig: O_o? Morton…did you just say a "Tide-breaker??"

Morton: O_O…*shifty eyes* No…

Ludwig: _ It's a TIE-BREAKER..not a TIDE-BREAKER…

Morton: O_O! In that case, I have determined the winner!

Ludwig: You already said that…

Morton: O_O…I have determined the winner! ^_^

Yoshi: Yay! Yoshi!!! ^-^

Morton: _…no…and it's not Ludwig either…

Ludwig: Then who is it then?

Morton: ME!! ^_^

Ludwig: O_O? That doesn't add up…

Yoshi: That not fair!! *

Morton: _ Too bad, I was put in charge, it's MY rules!! And **I** am the victor!! ^_^ And now…for my victory speech!!

Ludwig: O_O…I'm gone…*leaves*

Yoshi: YOSHI!!! **YOSHI!!!** *stomps feet wildly*

Morton: I don't know how I won, and I know that I certainly couldn't have done it without the little peoples' help! I'd like to thank you all for your support through the good times and the bad…*and he keeps going…*

*Jeshi comes bursting back into the room*

Jeshi: *panting* O-O…Wow, what a run!!First I ran down the street, took a shortcut through the park, ran into the middle of the street, fell in a sewer, ate a zombie, got out of the sewer, ate a blueberry muffin, ran into a 3-story hotel and jumped off the roof, landed in a truck full of Jell-O, which unfortunately, was STILL in the boxes, got run over by a pillow truck, stepped on a squirrel's tail, accidentally knocked an old lady down an escalator, tried to go up into a building in an elevator, but it got stuck, then I had to climb out and climb the rest of the way, then the elevator started working again and I was nearly crushed, then I jumped out of the window and landed on a cart full of empty coca cola cans (A/N: don't own either…) and THEN I realised that Bowser had given up chasing me like 2 hours ago!!! O-O *BIG breath*

Morton: O_O

Yoshi: O_O…Yoshi…

Jeshi: So what did I miss? ^.^

Morton: O_O…I won the Weakest Link!! ^_^

Jeshi: Good for you!! And I hope everyone enjoyed the story, though it seems to be quite short, but s'all good, we all had fun, right? ^.^

Yoshi: Yoshi! ^-^ Yoshi like fun…

Jeshi: Don't we all, don't we all? ^.^


End file.
